A Day Late
by Sakura Raine
Summary: A Group of my Drabbles. The 1st one's really long, lol!
1. All That's Left Is A Memory

**A/N:** Don't flame me because its AU; if you have any issues; leave now ;)

**Disclaimer:** 'A Day Late' Lyrics by Anberlin are not mine! FMA aint mine either; so dont sue me ;)

**Summary:** Alot've Drabble things called A Day Late (the whole collection) This is Drabble 1! 'All That's Left Is A Memory'! So; what happens when Ed dies, then gets himself caught up in a war with God's and has to become a deadly demon to save Al? And why in the crap has he come back to kill Roy! Find out now D

**Rating:** R - Cussing is lots xD

**Warnings:** Wow..very descriptive death scene OO Also; cusing Chibi Roy! Okay..not CHIBI..but still '

**A Day Late**

_All That's Left is a Memory.._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_So Let Me Get This Straight_

Ed lay silent in the confinements of the hospital room. Al sat outside of the door; waiting tadly impatiently for a doctor. Al had awoken to a thrashing Ed, struggling for breath as tears were streaming down his pale face.

When Al brought Ed to the hospital; they refused to tell him what was wrong, though the truth was they didn't know. Something down the hall caught Al's attention, he rose his metalic gaze to see Roy walking towards him; something representing a fatherly expression was plastered on his face. "How is he?" Roy said, standing next to Al.

"They won't tell me..I don't think they know." Al said in a childish voice. Roy sighed lightly, "I'm going into his room; if the doctor comes, tell him I'm in there." Al noded and watched down the halls.

_Say Now You Loved Me All Along?_

Roy entered the room and took quiet note of his surroundings. He walked to the bed Ed lay still on, "Lucky you're asleep Full Metal, you'd be freaking out if you weren't." He looked at the IV needle in his arm and smirked, "So, what'd you get yourself into?" He scooted a chair next to the bed and sat in it. His eyes looking amusingly at Ed.

Inside of Ed's mind; something ticked. Much like a clock of life you could say, because it ticked once, struggled for what seemed forever, then gave another silent tick. Roy twitched lightly as Ed flailed out, knocking him smack in the nose. "I have to wonder if you're even asleep." Roy said angrily, rubbing his nose. Roy stopped a moment; his eyes resting on the machine reading out Ed's heartbeat. '_Somethings..not right.._' He said to himself.

_What Made You Hesitate?_

Ed took a struggled breath; his back raising lightly and his face paling. He would've been fine; if Roy hadn't fallen asleep and didn't notice this action. Ed coughed; gurgling coming from his chest and through his mouth as if he were drowning. The machine's connected to him still did not beep, they hadn't yet registered the problem.

_Tick.._

Ed's body began flailing, his gasps for air turning into meer squeelings as meager amounts of air got into his lungs. His body began to burn in fever, many of his organs began to die. In yet; despite it all, no machines beeped, Roy did not awaken, and Ed's eyes opened.

_Tick.._

The pupils were small; the once rich golden color had now faded to meerly light grey. His mind still worked; and he registered he was going to die.

_Ti.._

He could not control his body, but he managed to turn his head and looked bleakly at Roy. '_I'm Going to die..and beside Mustang no less.._' His eyes closed again, but his body still thrashed.

Finally; the machines understood. Within seconds a giant whale of alerts and sirens filled the room, and within the noise a faint single tune played, a green line upon the machine staight.

_To Tell Me With Words What You Really Feel.._

Roy's eyes snapped open; his head shot up and he looked around confused. He looked at Ed as his body thrashed one last time, then fell silent to the bed. "Ed?" He said, still groggy and confused. His eyes suddenly popped out as he jumped up, "Ed!" He picked up Ed by the shoulders and began to shake him, "Common Full Metal; don't die on me!"

Doctors began to swarm the room and forced Roy out. Roy, in shock, stood outside the door. Looking at it silently. He was told by a nurse that Al had been forced to go home; and noone seemed to know he was even in Ed's room.

Finally, the doctors slowly filed out. One walked up to him, "Are you related to him?" He questioned. Roy stood a moment, "I'm the closest thing to a father he has." The doctor noded, then lowered his head, "I'm sorry; but..we lost him."

_I Can See It In Your Eyes You Mean All Of What You Say_

Roy stood in shock, his body slowly shaking. "He's..Dead?" He said, more to himself than the doctor. But the man felt he needed to answer, "Yes; sir. He's dead." Roy growled lightly, pushing past the doctor into the room.

"Damnit Edward!" Roy said, picking up Ed's cold body and shaking it, "Why'd you die; huh? What gave you the right!" He let go of the body and it fell like stone back onto the bed. His hand reachd up and rubbed his demple. "You left us all here; all alone. What are we going to do without you?"

_I remember So Long Ago,_

_"Mommy!" A much younger, Chibi Roy said, running towards a brown haired woman. She lay silent on a bed, her arm hanging off it lightly. "Mommy?" He said, peering over the side of the bed to watch his mother closely, "Mommy!" He said, almost histerically as he jumped on the bed and shook her lightly by the shoulders._

_"Mommy! Wake up Mommy!" Roy wailed; pulling her shoulders roughly._

Roy shot up, covered in sweat he looked around to get his bearing. His hand went to his face as he rubbed his eyes, "Not that dream again..Ever since Full Metal's death that damned dream has played in my mind.." He sighed lightly and slipped from his bed, heading to the coffee machine in the Kitchen.

_See I Felt That Same Way_

"Why did I react the same?" Roy said into his mug, "Why did I try to shake them both to life? I knew the look of death, yet, I seemed to want to play god." He sighed and shook his head angrily. The phone rang and he jumped lightly, sighing he placed his cup down and picked it up, "Hello?"

_Now We Both Have Seperate Lives And Lovers_

Roy listened awkwardly, "Al..why after so long? Why would you ask after so long?" Time had passed well since Ed's death, many years infact; but it seemed to play on both Roy and Al's mind.

"Because.." Came the answer from the phone, "I had a dream. In my dream; I was dying, and the pain was unbearable, I was almost wishing to die. When I woke up, I had marks all over me, as if my dream were real."

Roy froze a moment in shock, "As if the dream were real.." He said lightly, "Al..I've been having alot've dreams like that lately. Every since the 5 year memorial service. Perhapse you should come to Centeral, we should talk more."

A sigh came over the phone, "Okay Roy, but Im bringing Serah, she'd never let me go there alone; she'd kill me if she even knew I was on the phone wi-.." The phone went dead. Roy laughed lightly. "Guess we'll talk later.." He said into the air.

_Insignificantly Enough We Both Have Significant Others_

A faint glow slowly formed in the dark room that was once Ed's. It slowly took the form of a body, and features were slowly added; no color, but features non-the-less. A long coat, braided hair, a watch on a chain, all of these were added into the form. The seemed mist formed eyes, and the unmissable look of Edward Elric.

His eyes looked around, his mouth opened as if attempting to speak, "So it has worked.." he said, a deathly voice had replaced his once flourished one. The sound hanging on the air, the room oddly cold. The mist moved; closing in on the door. It passed through it without thought.

Ed looked out upon the now empty room. "I should've known.." He said to himself. With a weird glow; his form dissapeared.

_Only Time Will Tell_

"So you think Ed is talking to us through our dreams?" Al said, looking hopefully at Roy.

"Only time will tell, but I'm sure he is." He looked at Serah, she was a nice lady, she had black hair brushed much like Roys, with golden eyes. He found it slightly amusing that she was about the size of a pea, however. ('HEY! WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL A MOLECULE COULD EAT ME!' Oo Not you..wistles)

Roy coughed lightly and sat back, "I guess you should sleep here tonight, and we should write down our dreams immediatly after we wake up." He grabbed a notebook from the side table and handed it to Al.

Al noded and looked at Serah, "Are you going back to the hotel?" Serah stood and noded, kissing Al. (BTW- He's human again..Magic of new science xD)

Al blushed lightly and kissed her cheeck, then escorted her to the door, "Take the car, and drive safe." She noded and hugged him goodbye, then left. Al walked back and scratched behind his head.

_Time Will Turn And Tell_

Roy thrashed around in his bed, sweat dropping noticably over his body. Though the tempature had suddenly dropped to an amazingly cold degree. His sweat began to freeze into small ice crystals as the misty form took shape.

"You know whats a shame Roy?" His menacing voice echoed out, "That you didn't wake up." He looked to the clock, it ticked silently to 6AM; "I don't think I'll let you wake up yet." A mysterious smile played on his lips as the touched the clock, the time began to go backward, racing to a silent 1AM, "I'm going to play a game Roy. It's called 'Let's see how much pain Roy can Take.'" He laughed oddly, his eyes narrowing at Roy. Roy's arm twitched and he trashed out, "Aww..what's wrong Roy; bad dream?" He sneered.

"My whole death was a bad dream you bastard! But you didn't care! When they told you how much pain I went through, you just ignored them. Well; guess what Roy? You will feel 3 times as much pain as I have!" Ed took a deep breath and dissapeared.

_We Are Who We Were When_

His form appeared again in the room, the clock reaching 6 once more. His hand reached around it and it broke, time flashing rapidly between 5:59 and 6AM. He looked back to Roy; "Are you ready for REAL pain Roy?" He snarled. A knife that he had obtained from the kitchen was in his grasp.

He went to Roy's side; "Just like when I was a kid, small deep cuts, the worst kind of paid." He rasped, doing such along Roy's arms. Joyously laughing as Roy began wimpering. Ed lifted his shirt and looked at his smooth chest, he sneered and made a long, heavy cut down his chest, so close to bone the pain shot through Roy like wildfire. Roy screamed in misery; but could not wake up.

_Could've Been Lovers, But Atleast You're Still My Day Late Friend_

Al woke with a start, screaming from down the hall worried him. All that night no dreams came to him. He rose quickly and ran down the hall, not caring to knock on Roy's door, pushing it open and rushing in, "Roy?" He said. Stopping suddenly at the sight of blood, but not only that, the sight of his long dead brother.

His hand stopped as he heard the voice behind him. He turned to look into the eyes he thought were forever lost. "Al..?" He said; his hand let go of the knife and it fell silently to the floor. "Al.." He said again.

"Ed? How is it..why are you? You're..you're dead..you've been dead!" Al said, in confusion.

Ed laughed and looked down, "I am dead. Only a ghost, returning for my revenge." He snarled, turning to look at Roy.

"Revenge! Why? What did Roy do!" Al said, more confused than before. "He didn't wake up.." Ed said savagely, "In all my thrashing, my pain, he wouldn't wake UP!" Ed shouted.

_We Are A Who_

"Brother.." Al said, looking at the floor as shimmering tears ran down his face, "Was it really so painful?"

Ed looked shocked, he looked angrily at Al, but then his expression softened. "Al..I-no..It wasn't as painful..not as painful as what you felt." He began to shake in tears, "And that was my fault..just like leaving you was my fault..It's always been my fault."

Al looked up at his brother, then stepped closer, "No brother; that day we agreed to do it together. And dying wasn't your fault. Noone could've known.." He attemtped to hug Ed; but his hand went through him, almost freezing in the cold.

Ed took a step back, "Yes..they could've..but..what I had; it wasn't from Roy..someone else deserved my anger..but now I'm being called back." He sighed, "I let go of my pain and guilt; so I can't stay here anymore."

Al stiffled a sob, "Already? Please..don't go."

_We Are A Who We Were When_

"I have to.." Ed wispered.

"No; you dont." A pained voice said from behind Ed. Ed stopped and turned to look at the cold gaze of Roy. "Remember when; when I first came to you? The night you tried to bring back your mother."

Ed's hands flexed into a fist and he noded. "Remember..what I said? Ignore the call, say what I told you to say; and use your alchemy."

Ed blinked and looked towards the floor. "Brother?" Al said, confused. Ed shook his head, "I'll be back..perhapse.." he said, dissenegrating into a mass of mist then dissapearing completly.

Roy coughed and reached up to his chest, pulling his hand back and looking at the blood, "Heh..I should've woken up Ed; I know.." He said lightly, before laying back into darkness.

_Who Knew What We Know Now_

"Noone knew what we know now.." A old man with grey hair said. "Edward Elric died because of a unknown disease, or so we thought." He sighed lightly, "Combustious Cancer, it attacked his lungs and nervouse system, somehow it tricked the brain to thinking it was blood. But now; a cure has been found. Noone else shall feel the pain Ed felt." Al looked at the TV in the hospital. Roy wan undergoing minor surgery as a result of Ed's final cut.

Al lowered his head, "A repeat from only months after my brother's death.." He said angrily, "if only they had studied it more!" He knew the doctors had been paid extra to find the cause, and he knew not long after he held the same disease. Help was in time for him, "But it wasn't for my brother..." he said to himself.

_Could've Been More, But Atleast You're Still My Day Late Friend_

"Heh..seems like to my brother you were a day late; and to me..you were a friend." He looked at the familiar face upon the TV once more. Then turned to see a nurse calling to him. She ushered him into a room and left him looking confused at a bandaged Roy.

Roy opened a eye, "We need to talk..about your brother." Al noded.

"He tried to kill me..because I didn't wake up.." He shivered, "He left me to repeat over and over again the pain he felt. Al..I think we should come to rest with the pain your brother showed us; and wait for his return."

Al blinked, suddenly relizing how much of a father Roy really was. He smiled lightly and noded, "Until he returns.."

_We Are A Who_

"Who are you!" The man demanded one last time. Ed smirked, reaching out at the man and picking him up, "I will not go back; I will stay on earth." He told the messanger (the man he grabbed).

"What! Who ARE you!" Ed smirked and dropped the mand; he clapped his hands together and put them on the man's head, "And with this I seal the passage!" A light shot out and the man's eyes rolled back; his body shaking as blue light filled the air. The man fell lifeless to the ground, "The god's wasted your life anyhow, so go now and tell them my choice."

_We Are A Who We Were When_

Al stood on his balcony, "Ed..when are you coming home?" He looked up into the night sky, "When was it you said you'd come back? How long ago? Oh yes..two weeks ago." He went into the apartment; Serah had since then left him, telling him she couldn't handle the drama and confusion. But Al knew it was because he was talking with military 'dogs'.

Al sighed and lay on the couch; turning on the TV and watching the news.

"..found in a alley. The cause of death was caused by some sort of alche-" Al shut off the TV and cursed, "So it's begun. He's sent the message."

_But Thoughts They Change And Times They Rearrange, I Don't Know Who You Are Anymore_

Ed looked at himself in the mirror, "I don't know who I am anymore...covered in blood..my outfit seeming to look like Death himself." He laughed hessitantly then walked through the door.

"Roy.." He said. Roy jumped up and looked around. "Huh?"

Ed smiled, "I'm back Roy..but I need your help for something.."

Roy looked towards Ed. "The god's are trying to change your path? Make you death."

"How'd you know?" Ed said, confused. Roy laughed, "They've contacted me."

_Loves Come And Go And This I know_

"I can get over her.." Al said; looking at Serah's final note. He picked up her picture and threw it into the trashcan, "I must get over her.."

_I'm Not Who You Recall Anymore_

"I have taken within me the soul of a god Ed. And I also push you to becoming Death. You want it..to cause them the pain." Roy smiled; his face lowering and shadows playing across his eyes.

Ed took a step back, "You're..you're not the Roy I've know! Get outta him you bastard!" He shouted, running towards Roy and shoving his hand through the pitt of his stumach, "A messanger, just as I thought!" Ed said, pulling the formless mist from Roy. "Stay out of him!" Ed growled, claping his hands as the mist dissapeared.

_But I Must Confess You're So Much More Than I Remember_

Al walked silently down the street. The cold nipping at his nose and he shrunk deeper into the coat he wore. He looked up as he ran into someone, "Sorry..Serah?" He said, looking into the deep pits of her eyes.

"Hello again Al..I've been..looking..for you." She said lightly. Her eyes were differnt than Al remembered, they seemed empty and never-ending.

"What's wrong? You look so differnt." She laughed, "The god's have showed me the way." With that; she shoved her fist into Al's stumack, causing him to hunker over and recieve a kick in the face. He fell silently to the ground. "Your brother will come with us, and you will convince him of such."

_Can't Help But Entertain These Thoughts_

Roy growled lightly as he felt ice poured over his already chilled body. His eyes opened to see Edward's ghost standing over him. "Ed?" He mumbled, sitting up, using his hands for support. "What happened?"

"A god's spirit overtook your body Roy.." Ed said simply. Kneeling down and holding his hand near Roy's head, "Good, his magic has dissapeared."

Roy look confused, and slightly bothered, "What? God?"

"The god's of the underworld, they wish for me to become one of the many Death's. A demon so cold blooded that even you would wimper in fright Roy. I cannot allow myself to become a creature like that." He turned to stare at Roy's eyes; so much anger and emotion's played in his burned grey eyes, "I've had enough death in my life, I don't need it in my spirit life aswell."

Roy flinched lightly, _'Even I would wimper?..Nonsence..I fear nothing! I am the Flame Alchemist!'_ "I'm not afraid of Death Ed." He rose his head, "But if you truly do not wish to become this demon; I will help you."

_Thought Of Us Together_

"Where are we Serah?" Al said, following who he believed to be Serah down a alleyway.

"My home." Serah said, turning to Al, "Al..do you love me?"

Al blinked lightly, "What? Of course I do Serah..but you.."

"Shh.." Serah said, hugging him closely. Al blinked and hugged her back. Serah smirked; her eyes flashed as her hand reached into Al's back. Al's eyes widened and he pulled from the hand, "O-..ow.." He said, clenching his teeth. "Shh.." Serah said again; closing her eyes as she tightened her hand around Al's soul. She tugged lightly, then harder. Until his soul was pried loose and she pulled once more. "Now Daniell!" She said. A misty form appeared behind Al and lurched into him.

She released Al's soul once she was sure Daniell had a firm grip on Al's body. "Is his soul giving you problems?" Serah said. Al shook his head, "No, it is confused..much like the soul of that girls." Serah smiled and let go of her hug.

_We Are A Who We Were When_

Ed looked at the door menacingly, "Roy..when was the last time you were at work?"

Roy was taken back slightly; then looked to Ed, "Uhm..about 3 days ago." He looked at him innocently. Ed sighed as he walked into the hallway, through the door of course, he made himself invisable. '_Ahh..Riza..and Hughes? Herm..interesting.._' Ed smiled and walked closer to Maes. "Come now Maes, shiver for me." Ed said quietly, playing games with both officers before they could ring the bell.

"Riza?" Maes said, suddenly pulling his arms around himself, "Isn't it kinda..co-cold?" He started shivering. Ed turned his gaze to Riza; he smirked childishly as he watched her raise and eyebrow. "No; perhapse you're getting a cold?"

Hughes shivered more as he turned to the door and rang the doorbell.

_Could've Been Lovers, But Atleast You're Still My Day Late Friend_

Roy sighed and walked to the door. He pulled it open to see Riza had that 'One word out've the ordinary and I'll kill you' look on. And Maes seemed to be an icicle. "Uhm..are you cold?" Roy said lightly, looking oddly at Hughes.

Riza twitched lightly as Hughes noded. "Come..in?" Roy said; stepping aside and watching Riza enter first. It was then he notice she was carrying a armload of papers. Followed by Maes; who looked like he was slowly melting. "I'll uhm..be right back." Roy said; walking outside and closing the door.

"Oh Edward.." Roy said, agitated. "Yes my cute Chibi faced Roy?" Ed said; appeared infront of him with a oh-so amused look. Roy twitched angrily and his eyes blazed, "Might you have been playing games with Hughes?"

_We Are A Who_

Al looked at the military officer angrily, "What do you mean you can't tell me where Roy lives!"

"I'm sorry; but State Alchemist adresses are highly restricted from the public." She sweatdropped and attempted to hide.

"I am not a civilian you fool!" Al spat, "I am Edward Elrics brother; Al, and I need to speak to Roy immediatly!"

"Hello young Al!" A already unshirted Armstrong said, skimpering down the hallway, "what is it you need?"

"Sir!" The lady said, saluting, "He was attempting to find Roy Mustang's adress sir!"

Armstrong twitched lightly as he smiled gently towards the lady, "He hasn't moved Al; in the 5 years you haven't seen him." He smiled, "Come then; I'll take you!"

_We Are Who We Were When_

Riza and Hughes had surrounded around the peephole and both sweatdropped. "Is Roy talking to himself?" Hughes said.

"No dip genius." Riza said with poision in his voice. "Riza.." Hughes said, his face pale, "he just said Ed.."

Riza blinked and peered out the peephole once more, pushing Hughes aside. "Wait..Oh My God.." She pulled open the door, "Edward!"

Roy froze and turned; an even more surprised Ed dissapearing suddenly.

_Who Knew What We Know Now_

Al glanced menancingly at Armstrong, "So uhm.. How well did you know my brother?"

Armstrong looked slightly taken aback, "He was like my little chibi brother." He said; smiling tenderly, "Just like you! Though..you arn't so chibi." He laughed whole heartedly. "We're here!" He announced.

"Stop the car." Al said; Armstrong did as asked and eyed Al; "I'll walk up on my own. Bye!" Al scampered from the car. Armstrong shrugged and turned the car back down the drive; leaving.

_Could've Been More, But Atleast You're Still My Day Late Friend_

Al stopped; standing in the bushes and watching Roy turn slowly and sweatdrop.

"Did you say Edward?" Roy asked, in a slight innocent voice.

"Yes; I did. I know I saw him Roy, and you were talking to him. But when I came out..he dissapeared." Riza replied, looking around confused. Roy laughed but stopped as Maes walked up to him and began prodding him. "Hey! Ouch! Maes; stop!" He said angrily.

_We Are A Who_

Ed sweatdropped; he had turned invisable and watched as Roy literally fried Hughes. He went to Roy's side, "Stop..it's about time they know."

Riza heard his voice and dropped Maes back onto the ground, "Edward?" She said, looking around confused.

"Yes, Riza?" Ed said, appearing slowly in his misty form. Maes suddenly regenerated and joined the club of mouth-wide-open onlookers. "Uhm..surprise?" Ed said, sweatdropping again.

Riza twitched and pulled out her gun, "Just what are you playing at! Do the god's know you're here?" Ed blinked, "It'll take more than that to send me back, and yea, they know I'm here. Wait..how do you know about the gods!"

"Uhh.." Riza blinked and scratched the back of her head, "I may have..kind ahad..some family members visit me before." She smiled awkwardly. "Edward! It's great to see you!"

Maes continued to stare dumbfounded.

_We Are A Who We Were When_

"Remember..back then..when you fought Roy?" Riza said; somehow they had all gotten inside. Roy sat on a leather chair, Ed sitting on the cieling for some reason, Riza on the couch, and Maes dumped forgotten on the floor.

"Yea!" Ed said; laughing. He stopped suddenly and tensed, falling from the cieling and landing smoothly on the floor. His eyes burned in anger, "Not another one!" He cursed lightly, "Roy; them again, get Riza and Hughes into the back room."

Roy noded and proceeded to do so; though Riza almost blew his head off and he mumbled curses under his breath the whole time.

_My Day Late Friend_

Ed walked outside, "Come out god!" He said, angrily.

Al laughed, "Oh come now brother, I'm no god." He stepped from the bushes and cocked his head, "Or am I?" He hissed.

Ed stilled and visably tensed, "Get.Out.Of.Him.You.Fucking.Bastard!" He lurched forward.

"Uhuhuh Edward! His spirit's dissconnected; removing me would kill him." Ed stopped in mid-jump, "What!" He screamed.

"Serah's doing; and if I must say, she's been a great decoy. Ed; if you ever want to see your brother alive again, come back to us and become a Death." Ed paled, well..as pale as a ghost could get.

_So Let Me Get This Straight_

Roy decided to finally exit the building. He blinked, "Uhm?" He said, confused.

"So..I have to become Death..and then you'll let him go?" Ed said, raising his head to glare at his brother.

"Correct." Al said, smiling.

"Fine..." Ed cursed, "I'll come back. And become Death." He sighed and looked to Roy, "Take care of Al for me..okay?"

"No!" Roy said, lurching out and grabbing at the mist as a strange light appeared and Al and Ed dissapeared. "Damnit!" Roy cursed; looking around.

_All These Years And You Were Nowhere To Be Found_

Many, many years have passed since those events. Al now lived with Roy; his new adopted father. "Roy.." Al said, looking towards him, "How long after..my brother became a demon..did I come back?"

Roy looked at him sadly, "A long time Al. It took a long time for you to come back; because he wouldn't willingly take anyone's life. Untill he grew thirsty for blood."

"Oh.." Al said sadly; looking down.

"Hey now.." A voice said, "It may have been years; but I never got the thirst." Roy blinked and looked up and around; a cloaked figure loomed quietly in the cornor. "Roy..its time." The voice sang happily. The hood fell back and Ed's face appeared. But it was nothing like Edward Elric. It was ghastly pale; and his eyes were red, with black pits of endless doom as pupils. His teeth had grown sharp; ears had appeared atop his now black hair.

"Ed-Edward!" Roy stammered. Taking a horrified step backward, "What..what has happened to you!" Ed smirked, "It is time Roy." He held up his hand; which gripped tightly to a staff, "Your time to die."

Al paled grealty, "Brother; no! STOP!"

_And Now You Want Me For Your Own_

"Am I to be a trophy; Full Metal?" Roy spat. Ed laughed, "Infact; yes, you are. My one prized possession." He floated closer; leaning close to Roy's face, "The one who was always a sadistic bastard."

"BROTHER!" Al said; savagely and with more venom then ever seemed possible. Ed stilled, then slowly turned to face his brother of so long ago. "Al..Alphonse?" He said, confused. "But..Roy killed you.."

Al's eyes went wide. (Reconize the OO ? XD) "Is that what they told you brother!"

_But You're A Day Late, And My Love , She's Still Renowned_

Ed's feet touched the ground, "Yes..that's what they said." He looked to the floor sadly. "All those souls I took..all in revenge for you." Tears filled his eyes and spilled over as he dropped his staff and hugged his brother, "I still love you brother!" He cried; holding desperate as if he would dissapear any second.

_We Are A Who We Were When_

Roy let out a relieved sigh and the paused a moment. "Edward..you can change back; can't you?" Ed rose his tear streamed face and pondered it a moment. "Only back to the moment before I changed into this demon. Not back to human." He frowned and looked towards the floor.

_Could've Been Lovers, But Atleast You're Still My Day Late Friend_

A flash filled the room; Al and Roy blinked and covered their eyes. Al floated into the air; mist and clouds surrounding him as the demon parts began to dissapear. His eyes came back to their grey state, his ears dissapeared and his teeth smooth once more.

His feet touched the floor once more as he sighed; whole color slowly began to fill out his form.

_We Are A Who_

"Who am I now..I have color; but I do not feel solid." Ed said, looking at himself in worry and confusion. Another flash filled the room and a small girl appeared before them. "You are an angel Edward." She said; smiling brightly, "No longer to live in the flames of your own misery. Come now Ed; let us go home. The god's of the underworld will be removed from your friends and sent home." She reached out with her hand.

_We Are A Who We Were When_

"When can we see you again?" Al said; tears streaming down his face. "Never..I'm afraid..until you come to the fields with us." The girl said; then smiled. "Just keep pure; and you'll get your wings." Al noded sadly, then hugged his brother one last time.

"So uhm..I'm not supposed to die?" Roy said; both confused and sad. Ed shook his head, "No..I wanted revenge..for my supposedly dead brother." He looked at Al and smiled; holding him close and sighing, "If only I could forget my deeds.."

The angel smiled, "You shall..soon. Oh, I forgot!" She perked suddenly, "You can have your wings now!"

_Who Knew What We Know Now_

Ed was surrounded in white light; his clothes replaced by a white nightgown and his eyes gaining a lighter yellow coloration. A great light exploded from his back and giant angel wings appeared. Al looked on in amazement as Ed streatched them and smiled contently. "Wait..arn't they bigger than normal?" Ed said; confused.

The angel smiled, "When one does a deed great, and continues to stay pure, then..they get special wings. Only few have this." She bowed, "Edward Elric; you are an advanced angel." She smiled brightly, "And you shall be rewarded soon."

_Could've Been More, But Atleast You're Still My Day Late Friend_

Ed blinked, "Goodbye..brother." He hugged Al again; then smiled at Roy. He took the angels hand and flapped his wings. White feathers blew around as he dissapeared into a golden light. Al reached down and picked up a feather; sniffling.

"Don't worry Al, he's in a better place." Roy hugged his adoptive son tightly. "I know..but..father." Al cried. Roy blinked and was taken aback lightly. Tears filled his eyes; it was the first time Al ever called him father.

_We Are A Who_

Al lay silent in his bed, "Oh brother; if only your wish could be to come back to life..and live again. But I know the angel's could never permit it." He flopped over and sighed silently. "I wish I knew who that girl was..she seemed familiar in a way."

_We Are A Who We Were When_

Ed shot up in his bed, looking around confused. "So then..it was a dream? I remember..my mother..she was an angel, and young." He rubbed his eyes and head; then stood, stopping to pick up a white feather. His face paled lightly and then he turned and walked into the light of the living room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_End mushy story_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N** Yay! MC sacrafice xD I totally suck! NO FLAMES OR SUFFER PAIN o

Ed: Please comment for my sake..she'll kill me again if you don't T.T

Roy: 2 comments only get you serious me bashing. So if you see 2 comments and want me to get bashed around by a baseball bat; don't comment

Al: Please, don't make 10 comments! Or else I get left all alone without a brother (More MC Sacrafice)

Armstrong: Over 10 comments get me killed and my pink dots destroyed!

Hard choices! BEWARE! -twitch- XD


	2. I Like To Eet

**A/N:** Don't flame me because I have issues T.T

**Disclaimer:** Punk'd rules; and isn't owned by me ( I own FMA o Oh..it was another dream ( Nope; don't own that either.

**Summary:** Alot've Drabble things called A Day Late (the whole collection) This is Drabble 2! 'I Like To Eet!' So why is Ed and Al stuck in a Ramen shop? AND WHY ARE PEOPLE EXPLODING! Al ish always human form in my FFs o

**Rating:** None; because its stupid ;P

**Warnings:** EXPLODING PEEPZ! RUN NOW! AHH! Hit with Floating Ramen

**A Day Late**

_I Like To Eet!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ed sat angrily at the booth in the Ramen shop. "And just why did we have to come to this lock-in Al?" He snapped.

"Because; you get free Ramen!" Al said, gobbling more. Ed sweatdropped. "That stuff is going to make you explode." Just as he said this; someone nearby blew up, spraying ramen everywhere.

Ed went all OO and Al went all o!

"YAY!" The people around them yelled. They sweatdropped and blinked in confusion. Al shurgged and continued to eat.

Ed screached, "OW!" He said; jumping up and pulling a mouth from his arm, "S'cuse me; could you put me by the Ramen?" The mouth said. Ed screamed and threw the thing across the room.

People began exploding all around him; Ed ran around screaming, and Al stuffed his face.

In the end; they all relized this story is retarded, the people were robots, and Ed and Al were on Punk'd!

"So dooodes!" Ashton squeeled, "Tell the world!"

"We got PUNK'D!" Al and Ed said, smiling into the cameras.

Suddenly; Ed and Al exploded. Ashton screamed, "OH MY GOD!" He fell on the floor and his eyes were all X-T.

"HAHA ASHTON! YOU GOT PUNK'D!" Ed and Al screamed; proding the now dead Ashton. Ed flinched and turned to the Videocamera, "If anyone reports this to autorities, you shall die!"

The cameraman twitched.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_End stupid story_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N** Haha! I don't own Punk'd, BTW! OO Yea...

Ahton: YOU SUCK! Mauls

Ahh! xDie Flailx o-o' Don't do that again!

Chibi Roy: YOU SHALL BURN! Kills Ashton

Ahton: x-x

Ashton Fangirls: OMG NOOOO! I guess we'll have to love Sakura Raine now..becomes Sakura Raine fangirls -Squeels-


	3. Satelite

**A/N:** Don't flame me because I have issues T.T

**Disclaimer:** This is written in my happiness xD No; I don't own FMA (

**Summary:** Alot've Drabble things called A Day Late (the whole collection) This is Number 3! 'Satelite' When Al spots something in the sky moving, will he think it's a star calling him away? And when Ed breaks the truth too him, will he be sad?

**Rating:** None; because its stupid ;P

**Warnings:** Nothing! Unless you concider satelites of DOOM!

**A Day Late**

_Satelite_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al lay on the top of his apartment building that he shared with Ed. He was looking at the sky and daydreaming about Ramen. He sighed lightly and rubbed his eyes; flopping over on the blanket and looking at the dog nuzzled close to it.

"Master K..." Al said gently, poking to pooch. The dog peeped open a eye then jumped up, wagging his tail. Al laughed and turned back over, looking again at the sky.

"Oh my gosh! THE STARS ARE FALLING!" Al screeched; staring at a satelite as it made its slow way around the earth, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Al jumped up and ran at the stairway door, he ran right into it splat! "OW!" He screached angrily; pulling open the door roughly, "Runnnnnnnn!" He yelled, running down the stairs towards his room.

"ED!" He barged through their door; ignoring the mouth that was gulping on Ed's hair, "RUN! THE STARS ARE FALLING!"

Ed blinked and pulled the mouth off, "Calm down Al..now how do you know the stars are falling?"

"Follow meeee!" Al said; grabbing Ed's arm and pulling. Ed gulped lightly as he was pulled along. "See!" Al pointed to the satelite.

"Uhm..Al?" Ed said, sweatdropping.

"WHAT? WHAT ON EARTH COULD BE AS IMPORTANT AS THIS MOMENT!" Al said possessidly. (I know, not a word)

"Uhm..that's not a star. It's a satelite.." Ed squeaked.

"A..satelite? You must not be seeing it right shorty; here, let me give you a boost!"

"SHORTY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT COULD SQUISH ME!" Ed clapped his hands and Al went 'Oomph!' as he suddenly shrunk a few feet. "Take that, _shorty!_" Ed raged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_End Ghetto Tale_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N** I know, I know, I'm really really dumb D!


End file.
